


Peer Pressure

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: This is an experimental attempt at writing weight gain with some slob elements. Not a big fan of them. I honestly like vore more, but I decided to give this a shot.The story is basically every gem on Earth except Pearl has become hooked on being fat slobs and it has affected her life. Should she join them? Is it worth it?
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lonely Pearl/Pearl
Kudos: 20





	Peer Pressure

Pearl did not foresee this outcome. If Garnet did, then she did nothing to stop it.  
If anything; she encouraged it. It wasn't as if Amethyst intended this to happen, right? 

As the thin gem made her way through town, she saw them. Gems. Once all varying in shape and size now all almost uniform. Big and round. Each waddling slowly, happily munching on something as they make their way to yet another meal. 

Even her fellow pearls had fallen into hedonistic gluttony. She was reminded as Volleyball asked for the third time to stop for a snack. It was a conundrum as to how her pink companion hadn't had her own gem crushed beneath the girth of her belly rolls.

They stopped at some miscellaneous burger joint, there were so many that Pearl couldn't be bothered to memorize them all anymore. Besides, she never ventured in alone since she didn't eat. The smell wasn't all to inviting either.

As the general population grew in mass, things like basic manners and hyegine were neglected in favor of spending time eating. One heard belches and farts more often than bird calls and you could tell what another has been eating for the past week from the stains on their shirts. 

Pearl simply sighed and sat to the side as Volleyball vigorously ate. It was a wonder why anyone even spent time with the thin gem anymore as it seemed everything these days revolved around eating. But she was still blessed with a few moments where others took the time to exchange some pleasantries, even if she now had to hold her tongue to avoid yelling in response to a few gaseous moments. 

Waiting for her companion to finish her meal, Pearl glanced around the restaurant, taking note of the gluttony around her. A pair of rotund rubies shoveling down fries, a lapis lazuli with curly hair waddling out as a break of wind ruffled her dirty skirt and a certain jasper trying to free herself from her booth by expanding her gut instead of, I don't know, shapeshifting herself thin enough for just a few moments.

The sights would have been captivating the same way a car crash was if it wasn't so commonplace. Pulling out her phone, Pearl checked her dating app to see no new pings before loading up a puzzle game. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Volleyball slide a small amount of fries her way. It was...rather touching she concluded. Even in the middle of a meal, those close to her still tried to make her feel welcome.

Still, Pearl chose to ignore them. She knew it was rude, but so was the wet belch that ripped out Volleyball's mouth after guzzling her pop. A few more minutes in which the pink pearl finished her meal and they were off again. 

For a couple more blocks before parting ways when Volleyball grew tired. It was always the same thing. If they weren't stuffing their faces, then they were extremely lethargic. "Scratch that", Pearl thought upon the sight of an aquamarine passed out on a bench, her full stomach on display after a recent meal, "lazy slobs."

It wasn't long after that she met up with her next appointment of the day. Peridot, once an energetic engineer that had trouble sitting still was now a gaseous blob who practically rivaled Amethyst with the length of her food comas. When she was conscious, the green gem still retained her intellectual prowess, but her arms couldn't reach past her breasts and stomach to really do anything with precision. 

After a bit of a debate a couple months back, Pearl had agreed to help with physically building whatever new contraption her friend had thought up. The latest project being a hover scooter with an exceptional carrying capacity. Apparently even after willing stuffing herself into immobility, and getting off on it if her moans were anything to go by, Peridot still wanted to get out.

As she worked, Pearl had to ignore a rather big passing of gas from Peridot who was currently explaining her current upgrade to the circuits of current models. It was oddly getting easier, but Pearl chalked it up to just having lost the will to argue against it. After about a half-hour of work, Lapis waddled in, sweat dripping from her form as she lugged in the afternoon snack.

This signaled breaktime as Peridot was loaded up with greasy food and lost all focus in anything else. Lapis handed Pearl a small bag and..."A tea?" The blue gem huffed a bit. "Figured you wouldn't eat the chicken, but I had to get you something. That's what friends do."

The thin gem accepted the offered drink and didn't bother wiping of the sweat from briefly touching her fatter friend who was now shoveling chicken tenders down at what was now considered a tame rate. Pulling out her phone to once again check her dating app, she noticed a notification...from the app itself offering to show her what more successful singles were doing better than her.

A quick click and she saw nothing but obese slobs. With mild irritation, Pearl closed the app and slowly sipped her tea. About halfway done she took the chicken and dumped them close to Peridot who downed then almost instantaneously, her eyes screwed shut in joy.

At one point Pearl would have been furious that someone would do such a thing in her presence without her consent. Now? The very idea just gave her a small twinge of jealousy. It didn't help that Lapis was getting horny herself.

Another twenty minutes later, the break ended with both obese gems letting out massive belches before dozing off. Pearl, having finished her tea, left the cup amongst the trash littering the floor as she made her way to visit another friend before calling it a day.

Bismuth was probably the most pleasant to visit as she still bathed daily as opposed to weekly, but Pearl concluded that it was because she was simply too lazy to get out of her lava bath. The gray-ish gem might have to just to take a couple hours to resize it seeing as her stomach was big enough that an area big enough for Pearl to comfortably sit had emerged from the molten bath and it was definitely getting bigger. Though the lithe gem was beginning to wonder why she bothered. Conversations always boiled down to what her rainbow haired friend had recently ate, what she was feeling peckish for and the belches that came once some gem waddled in with her order.

Still, it was a chance to check her app yet again and see that it was offering to show her why other users turned her down when she showed up in their suggestions. "Too thin." "No favorite food? Boring." "Why am I suggested a stick?" Pearl was about to chuck her phone into the lava when a delivery gem handed her a cup of tea. Chugging that down was somehow more relaxing than sipping it slowly. She was so upset that she didn't even bother to excuse herself when a burp escaped her lips. It wasn't like Bismuth was going to notice.

Making her way back home, Pearl couldn't help but notice how happy the slobs around her were. She saw Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl sharing a three gallon malt, (No longer) Skinny Jasper and Carnalien waddling hand in hand and even Aquamarine and Eyeball feeding each other sloppy joes while ignoring the bits dripping into their cleavage. What was supposed to be repulsive now just made her feel jealous. She wanted that. She really did.

The blobs of Amethyst and Garnet were right where she left them, pigging out at the table with no indication of having moved. The only real difference was that at the spot reserved Pearl was occupied by a chicken salad, drenched in ranch and yet another tea. She looked to Garnet, silently praying for some words of wisdom and received a passing of gas as an answer.

The salad was more filling than she expected as she felt too lethargic to even wipe the drips of ranch on her cheeks before passing out in her seat, hands cradling her small bloated stomach.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-

Pearl huffed a bit as she retrieved her phone from her gem, not minding the burger grease she spread on the screen as she double checked to make sure that she had made it to the right restaurant. She was going to stuff her 300 pound form regardless, but she'd rather do it with her date.

300\. Pearl felt quite proud of her progress. The way her belly jiggled against her thighs, her large ass quaked when she passed gas and how she could keep drinks in her ample breasts to free her hands. And she wasn't the only one. After taking her new profile pic, she was bombarded with hits and after much deliberation had settled on "UURRAAPP-earl! Over her!" 

Mothy had certainly gotten more confident after passing 450 pounds and Pearl liked that confidence. Having the largest breasts of every pearl in the universe was just a welcome bonus.


End file.
